The new boy in class
by yaoixkiss
Summary: mello has always been reserved. But what happens when a new boy in school wont leave him alone? will the new boy make mello see people relations differntely ? will something between them spiral into smthing else? -for later chaptersers
1. Chapter 1

**Haii guys :3 I just wanted to write this story because I haven't written one in like ages and I gave up on my other one :L so heres a new story I hope you like it **(✿◠‿◠)

**Disclaimer :I don't own death note (unfortunately)**

Mello ~

_Mello 2__nd__ best student at whammy high school in Winchester England, trying to beat the 1__st__ best student 'Near' otherwise known as the emotionless albino sheep. Whammy's was a boarding school, which means we had our own room or shared one with a roommate which you would eventually get. I didn't have a roommate I don't really mind though as I'm a very reserved person and isn't very used to other human company .there's no noise, more time to study and more privacy so not having a roommate wasn't so bad right? Besides if I was ever going to beat Near (which I will.)I needed all the study time I could get and by not having a roommate there weren't any distractions. Although my looks could kill and many girls wanted me I just didn't care about that stuff and to be honest the only person I really care about myself is…well me ,I'm smart and handsome so I pretty much killed 2 birds with one stone there. Not that the girls aren't cute or whatever I just have the time for that sort of stuff and I'm not really attracted to any of them._

The bell rang at 9 am for first lesson to start, my first lesson was maths but I don't really mind I'm good at maths and we are doing algebra and that's extremely easy. I walked over to my seat in the classroom near the back next to the window. I could afford to look out every now and then as this is an easy subject which I have no problems on.

'ohayogozaimasu mello-kunnn!'

I sighed 'Misa how many times have I told you not to call me that?'

'mello-kun ,you're so mean' the petite blonde pouted and folded her arms in a pretend annoyance. In actual fact Misa Amane is the only person I really talk to, I can't really keep an intelligent conversation with her but she's a fun person I guess.

'ah mello-kun ,have you heard there's a new kid joining?! I wonder what he looks like!' she scrunched her face trying to imagine the person she was telling me. 'I wonder if he's cute!' little stars seemed to appear in her eyes with the thought of a cute guy.

'Misa I thought you were dating matsuda?'

'oh well yeah I am but he can act like an idiot sometimes!'(well there's two of them)'and he gets all weird when I talk to other guys!' I won't lie, Misa is a very attractive chick so I can see if whoever had her wouldn't want to lose her and she's quite popular too, so in actual fact that's a bonus.

A new kid huh? Although I wouldn't say anything I was quite interested on knowing who it was, I wonder what he or she looks like and how smart they were. Would I have more completion? Or would he just be another leaf in the breeze? My thoughts were soon interrupted by my teachers walking into the classroom. Mr Ryuzaki, however everyone called him L.

'good morning class. Before we begin today's lesson there's a new boy who will be joining us 'he spoke in a monotone voice and looked at the door frame. A boy with fire red hair came in. he wore a black and white striped shirt, jeans(which were slightly ripped) and…steampunk goggles around his neck? Though I'm not much of his dress style it strangely suited him.

'his name is Matt Jeevas'he turned to Matt and asked him to introduce himself

'well uh my names matt uh im 15 and l like video games?' he seemed unsure of what to say but then grinned.

I wasn't really looking at him, only out the corner of my eye. L sat him next to me and told us to turn to page 254 in our text books. I swivelled my body on my chair to sit properly again. I turned my head to see Matt looking at me. He grinned and extended his hand to me .I took it.

's'up im matt'

'pleasure ,I'm mello' I turned back to my workbook to get started on the questions. About 15 minutes later I finished the page on expanding the brackets. I inhaled and exhaled deeply and started to review my answers. A few minutes later I heard Matt put his pen down. Had he finished as well? I looked over at him; he had a grin on his face as he looked at his work.

He turned to me 'you finished too?' I nodded 'this is so easy man, kinda sucks we have maths first thing though,I'm alright at it but I don't like the subject'

I blinked at him unsure what to say. 'I like reacquires the use of intellectual skills that one needs in life' I answered bluntly.

He chuckled 'really? When am I gonna use half this stuff anyway?!its not like when I go out to get new games im going to so some weird circle theorem shit on the coins?'

I mentally face palmed myself. Is this guy for real? 'That may be so but you need those theorems and trigonometry in things like graphic design. Although its true some things we learn not everybody will use them in their later life it helps with a lot of other jobs, as im sure your aware of' with that he simply grinned and said nothing. For the rest of the lesson I turned and looked out the window.

The next few lessons I spent silent concentrating on my work. The bell for lunch rang and a sudden stampede of kids ran to the dinner hall or their dorms. Before I knew it I was the only one left in the classroom. I pinched the bridge of my nose and put my books and study materials in my desk. I got up to leave and left for the dining hall. When I got there all the unhealthy meals had gone but that's okay, if you're healthier then its better for your mind and body. I went up to the canteen and got my lunch and sat on a far table. Finally I could eat and relax…

'mello-kuuuun!' I heard a distant yell. Okay I take it all back ,scrap having a relaxing lunch.

Misa came and sat down next to me bringing matt with her. 'Misa. Again how many times must I tell you?'

'mello-kun is no fun! Oh yeah have you met matt?'

'of course. He was sat next to me in maths remember'

's'up mells, misa is defiantly quite a friend you've got there '

'its mello and yeah.. i suppose you're right.'

For the rest of lunch matt was enthusiastically telling misa about a video game he played and wouldn't stop ,something about keyblades and hearts and mickey mouse? I don't know it was a lot to take in, misa however was soaking it all up, she didn't know anything about video games but she would make an acceptation to that knowledge if the guy was hot. I started to think about the test scores in maths from the other day and how I could have improved them.

'so mello, what u do for fun?' matt beamed

'I don't.i study.'I said bluntly yet again… why was I being so rude? I guess I just wasn't used to this. It was a bit of an invasion of my bubble.

'Mello-kun doesn't have time for that stuff! He's 2nd best student in the school! He's trying to beat Near! Though both of them are very close in scores, mello –kun what's to beat him! Isn't that that right mello-kun?' I simply nodded.

'wow 2nd best huh? That's pretty impressive. But I have to say with your looks and intelligence I would have thought you had a girlfriend or something'

'as I said before. I study. I don't have time for relationships and 'fun' ' please let this conversation be over. Please let this conversation be over.

~~~o~~~

At the end of school told me I had to see the head teacher in his office. I wonder what it was about. Had I finally beat near? I knocked the door and was told to come in.

'Ahh mello good to see you my boy'

I nodded 'excuse me sir, what was It you wanted to see me about?'

'ahh yes well I wanted to inform you that you're are getting a roommate'

'really? Who?'

'I assume you met Matt Jeevas? He will be your new roommate. I told him to wait outside the dorm till you got there.'

'okay thank you sir.' With that I left and went straight to my dorm.

Matt was leaning against the door. He looked at me and grined.

's'up'… oh no.

**Okaii so that was the first chapter I hope is okay xD blunt mello? Enthusiastic matt? It works xP there was quite a lot of conversation in this chapter, well I guess that way you get to know the characters better? Anyways, I hope you liked the start and il see you on the next chappy ^^ .◕**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo 2nd chappy you guys. Sorry it took so long to update my computer broke so I'm using someone else's xD anyway I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy :3**

Matt was leaning against the door. He looked at me and grinned.

'S'up'… oh no. It was all I could think, why did he have to be my roommate? This also meant he could become a distraction… I'm just hoping he's one of those people who stay quite playing video games.

'Hey' I opened the door to the dorm 'so this in my area and that's yours' I pointed to the 2 beds one at each end of the room. 'I don't mean to be rude but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me or anything while I study'.

'Sure whatever, I play video games most of the time anyway' He shrugged.

I nodded and went over to my desk and got my books out while he started to unpack his stuff. Soon his side of the room was a bomb completely messed up… this wasn't going to end soon was it? I turned to him.

'Would you like some help with that?'

'Uh please'

I got up and went over to him and started to unpack his other bag. It was full games and counsels.

'Jesus how many of these do you need?' pulling out one of his final fantasy games out of the many in there.

'One can never have too many video games' He grinned at me.

I chuckled to myself. About a half hour later we finished putting all his stuff away. I went back to my desk and he started to connect and wire his counsels to the one TV we had. I didn't really mind I don't watch much TV anyway. I started to read my history book, and studying the making of the modern world. Matt started top play his games in silence. Ah maybe he is a silent gamer, not too much of a distraction. About 10 minutes later I heard his starting to curse quietly and then it turned into proper swearing. Okay I was wrong.

_Beep pow beep_ 'die you twat!'

'Uh Matt' no reply 'Matt… MATT'

He paused the game 'sorry what?'

'Dude calm down it's just a game'

'Sorry vocal gamer can't help it'.

~~o~~

Later on as we were getting ready for bed I went to the bathroom to get changed as I now had a roommate and it would just be awkward getting changed in front of him. So I got changed and ran a comb through my hair and left the bathroom. As I walked out Matt was still putting on his shirt.

'Oh god I'm so sorry' I flushed furiously. For a gamer he had a nice toned muscular body. Wait... What was I thinking?

'Relax dude I'm just shirtless' He grinned 'Besides I'm sexy as' He winked

'Uh okay' I rushed to my bed and tried to fall asleep.

~~o~~

The next morning I got ready for school as usual. I got up earlier than matt, so while I was packing my last minute books matt was rushing around to get ready. I sighed at his clumsiness but to be honest it was quite amusing.

'Matt hurry up you're going to be late' Not wanting to be late myself, I decided to leave before him 'I'll see you in class'.

I got to class just on time, a few minutes before the lesson started. Within the next few minutes Matt came through the door his hair was still a mop but at least he had all his stuff with him.

Our first lesson was physics and luckily we had a practical instead of theory. I always preferred the practical side of science. Naturally Matt was paired with me.

'Okay class for our practical we will be measuring the heat capacity and how it's controlled in its container' our teacher; Naomi Missoura explained the equipment we needed and then told us to get started. Matt got all the equipment and started on the practical.

He was wizzing through the experiment leaving all the easy stuff to me, not that the experiment wasn't easy in itself but the more 'complicated' stuff was completed by Matt. I honestly didn't get how he was doing this so quickly I could have sworn he wasn't listening to the debrief. Our teacher was walking round the class looking at the experiments the other students had produced. Matt was putting the last finishes to the experiment when Naomi walked passed.

'Well done boys. This is one of the most accurate experiments of the class. Keep up the good work' She smiled and carried on walking.

I could tell matt was pleased; the biggest smile grew on his face. It's was nice seeing someone so pleased and happy on their work.

Naturally we had to write about our experiment so we sat down and started to write on the theory. Once matt and I had finished I looked at his work, it was closet to mine. I just stared.

'You know, I may not look it because I laze around and play games all day but I'm actually pretty smart' He smiled at me.

'Yeah, so it would seem. You know I'm actually pretty impressed. I've never met someone who doesn't study and manages to get everything'

'Hahaha yeah it kinda Works to my advantage really, I get decent grades without studying and I have time to play my video games'

I nodded 'You know if you studied then you could be a lot smarter'

He laughed 'What like you? Nah man the only competion I like is on games' He joked.

_I don't think matt realises how lucky he is to be able to not study and be so intelligent. I wasn't going to admit it to him but I was jealous. Wish I could do that; it would make me a lot smarter, Smart enough to beat Near?_

For the next few lessons until lunch Matt and I had some different lessons and once again I sat on the far end of the hall to eat lunch. I noticed Matt walking up to me.

'S'up, can I sit with you?'

'Uh yeah sure' He sat down and he smiled.

'Mellooo-kunnn! Matt-kunnn'

_Oh jeez_. 'Matty-kun and Mello-kun were going to have lunch without me! You two are so mean! '

Matt smiled 'Of course not Misa Misa. Here you can sit next to me if you'd like'.

Misa beamed and sat down next to him. 'So Mello-kun, have you seen how smart Matty-kun is?! In biology he was paired with me and he answered everything right! ' _At least one of them did._

'Misa come on I'm not that smart, I'm more average if anything' He looked at me and smiled.

I couldn't believe I was going to say this.

'Matt I think differently. You have the ability to be smart and do most things without studying. That's quite a skill to have and no average person has that' I said as a matter of factually.

'Aww look at Mello-kun and Matt-kun getting along! Matty you should feel honoured! Mello-kun never does this for anyone'.

_Wow Misa wow straight to the point there, he's probably going to have ideas that I'm interested in him now. That's just brilliant. I mean I didn't… did I? Misa was right in that sense though I never speak like that to anyone._

'_A_ww that's sweet, thanks Mells' He ruffled my hair.

'It's Mello and don't mess up my hair' I matted my hair back down to its original state in a huff.

Both Misa and Matt looked at me and burst out laughing.  
'What's so funny' they were laughing too much to answer 'Seriously guys what's so funny' I could feel myself start to giggle; it was more the way they were laughing that made me chuckle.  
Maybe Matt wasn't so bad after all.

**Well ¿could Mello be falling for Matt? I sure hope he is ;) anyway r&r I hope you liked this chappy :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_Weii such wonderful messages from people who like the story *happy dance* aha anyways.. enjoy xD_

It has been almost one week since Matt was assigned to be my roommate. I couldn't complain he did respect the fact wanted to study and he tried to keep his vocal gaming to a minimum, let's just say it wasn't working very well but he put in efforts. The only problem was he was messy… very messy, he never made his bed, his clothes were on the floor and on the chair and his games were everywhere. I mean everywhere. It's very frustrating .The disorganisation was driving me insane! Even if it was his side of the room, before I had a roommate, I kept the whole dorm tidy. I had told him before to clean up and he did for about 5 minutes and then left it again.

Matt only ever did his homework but never studied after that, since Matt had moved in we had started to do our homework together. If we did do it together we would get it done faster and it would probably be more accurate (even if I didn't have him I would get A10´s on every homework anyway). Matt and I had become Friends. It was nice to have someone around to entertain you, even if it did get in the way of study time. Before I had a roommate the dorm would always be silent and it smelled of chocolate, now all you can hear in the beeping of the games, Matt cursing and his music… he listened to some weird stuff. It also smelled like sweets and crisps, mainly Doritos.

It was a Saturday so it meant we had the weekend off (finally) Matt would usually laze around listening to music or play his video games.

´Hey Mells , wanna do something?´ he said while stuffing some crisps in his mouth

I didn't mind him calling me that so much anymore ´Uh yeah sure, anything in mind? ´

He stood up and pointed at me ´I challenge you to a Mario cart duel! Mello be prepared to get your arse kicked! ´ He was grinning like a mad man.

´Pfft please, if anyone is doing the arse kicking, it's going to be me, now hurry up and connect the game.´ I told him.

He connected the game and we sat down on the floor, he gave me the controller and showed me how to use it. I already knew but I let him show me anyway, let his feel like a pro for a while.

´Okay so here you choose your cart and your characters. ´ He explained, pointing at the TV.  
It was pretty obvious as the screen said ¨choose a cart¨. I just nodded and did what I was told.

Once we picked out our carts and characters, we chose a circuit and the game was about to start.

´I'm gonna so beat your ass, Mells!´

´Oh I don't think so! Don't get too full of yourself!´

3…2…1…GO!

The game started and I was in 11th place. By the end of the first lap I had gotten up to 5th, by the 2nd lap, I was in 3rd and on the last lap I came first. I had won the race.

´HA I won! I told you! ´ I beamed, smirking at him.

´Nah, man, nah. That was beginners luck! Let's do another one! ´

And again, I won the 2nd time and the 3rd time. On the fourth, I could see how frustrated Matt was getting as he was losing, so I let him win driving my character off the edge off the Cliff… I had made Luigi commit suicide… Well that's depressing. When he won, he jumped up and was doing a… a winning dance and pointing in my face.

´ Ha ha ha! I won, I won, you lost, you lost! Whoop! ´

I couldn't help but laugh; he honestly looked like an idiot on a happy drugs. After his little ´happy moment', he sat down next to me.

´You know, what I don't understand is how the hell you're so good at video games.´

´Jee, thanks hahaha… Before I became obsessed with coming number one at school, I used to play games too.´

´The nerd had a life?!´ He joked, receiving a punch from me on the arm.

´Shut up, and yes, I did have a life; and I still do, only a more studious one.´

He grinned at me ´Oh sure, studying! What fun eyy? I couldn't do what you do, worry about studies all day. I mean what's the point? Why do you want to beat Near anyway?´

Well that was a sudden question.  
´Well, you see, once you graduate from Whammys, you can either leave or you can go on to becoming a detective, solving cases and things like that, but only the ones who are the best can do it. And well, if it's not becoming a detective -which I've wanted for a long time- I don't know anything else I want to do.´

´Ohh right! That sounds cool but very competitive. Welllll… Mells, I think you're better than Near anyways! With your intellect and your gaming abilities, you're gonna kick his butt! I can feel it in my gut! Ohh that rhymed… I should be a poet´. He started to laugh and then ruffled my hair.  
I didn't mind him doing that so much anymore; it's just grown on me.

´Hahaha thanks Matt. ´  
´Anytime bro. Man I'm starving! ´

´How can you possibly be hungry? You ate the whole pack of Doritos and Maltesers and drank a bottle of mountain dew. ´ I honestly have no idea where he puts all that food, 'cos he sure ain't putting it on his body.

´You can't talk. You eat like 10 bars of chocolate a day!´  
´That's different. ´  
´How so? ´

´Uh… umm... I don't know, it just is! ´

´Whatever dude, I'm starved. Let's go to dinner.´

-o—

It had become a thing that Matt, Misa and I sat together to eat. However today she brought Matsuda along. Man, I really don't get that girl— she shouldn't be flirting with Matt if she had a boyfriend! Not that it was any of my business; I didn't own Matt or Misa, so they could do what they wanted, I was just being logical. And the thought of Matt and Misa together…? I don't know, I couldn't really see it working… And what if it did work? I would lose the only real friend I had! But then again, I don't own Matt, its really his choice.  
I didn't realise I was staring at my food with a sulked face at the thought of Misa with Matt.

Matt nudged me ´Dude are you alright? ´ Misa was sat next to him looking at me as well.

´Uh yeah, sure, I'm fine' he gave me a look that said ¨your lying¨ ´I'm fine! Really!´ I brushed him off.

He smiled at me and ruffled my hair ´If you're sure!´ it was actually comforting.

_Man what's wrong with me? I mean, I'm not jealous. I'm not, am I? I haven't felt like this ever. I don't like this feeling. Its making me depressed. I can't stand the thought of Matt with Misa … or anyone else for that matter— I want him to be with me. Holy cow. I am jealous. No. No, no, no, this can't be! Why would I be jealous? You're not usually jealous unless you like someone right? But I don't like Matt in that way, he´s my best Friend and I'm not gay! Besides I'm all about work and studies and he likes gaming and being lazy. Not a good combination._

Soon we all finished our meal and headed back to our dorms. It was about 10pm and all the thinking was making me sick.

´Mells, are you sure you're okay? You look kinda pale´ he put his hand to my forehead… I blushed, making my skin hot.  
´You're not too hot or cold. ´

´It's nothing, I just have a bit of a migraine is all. ´ I smiled, ´But if you don't mind, I'm going to head off to bed, it might pass.´

´Sure thing, I'll just listen to music on my headphones instead of playing games tonight then.´

I nodded and got ready to sleep. I got into bed and lay back, exhaling deeply and closing my eyes.

´Night Mells, hope your headache passes. ´ he looked at me smiling.

´Thanks… goodnight.´

With that, I turned onto my side and began to sleep.

_**Weii quite liked this chapter :D naww mello likes matt :333 r&r see you guys on th next chappy**_

_**I´d like to thank Psychedelic-Dreams01 for beta reading this and giving me suggestions (check out her stories xD) and jess :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

Beep…beep…beep…beep sounded the alarm clock. I hit the sleep button and rubbed my eyes. 8 am… For the first time I felt as if it was effort to get up. I was awake for most of the night. I couldn't really sleep. It's all Matt's fault. He got me thinking that I was attracted to him.

I got up and got dressed as usual. I started to brush my hair when Matt ran into the bathroom half dressed and started to brush his teeth still trying to put his trousers on, hopping around the bathroom as he tried to do both things at the same time; it was always a rush for him in the morning. I chuckled at him and walked out the bathroom to make my bed.

8:50 am- I had to leave for class, leaving Matt, yet again. He was still grabbing his books as I was about to leave.

´Wait up Mells! I'm right behind ya! ´ He ran, skidding to a stop next to me and smiling at me weirdly.

We got to class and sat down. Our tutor Ryuzaki was in the room with our head teacher Watari.  
He started to talk, coughing every now and then… it wasn't a surprise; he was so old.  
´Students, today we are having the classification ranking exams. You have them after lunch. You may have this morning to prepare for it.´

My heart started to race…._ The exam was today? I shouldn't have been messing around getting distracted! We have the exam once a year and it was today out of all days! I have to study extremely hard this morning. No distractions.  
_With that, we were all dismissed from lessons. I had approximately 4 hours to study. I wasn't going to go to break either.

I sped walked all the way to the dorm and sat down on my table and began to study. Matt came in a few minutes after me. He knew I was studying so he didn't talk to me. He however sat at his desk and started o study as well. That's a surprise; it's the first time I had ever seen him study. I didn't make a big deal out of it- I just put my head down and began to read and write and memorise.

After two hours it was break time and the bell rang. Matt got up and sighed with contentment, heading off to break.  
´You coming Mello? ´

I shook my head ´No.´

´Alright… I think you're working yourself out though. Try and relax for five mins okay? I'll see you later.´ And with that, he left.

I looked at all the work I had achieved, I was pretty proud of myself, but I knew if I was going to beat Near I had to work harder. However I went to the water fountain to freshen up before getting back to studying. After 20 minutes, Matt came back. He said hello to me and sat down again.

I could hear Matt getting angry at his paper. He scrunched it up and threw it on the ground sighing again, this time in annoyance. I swivelled around on my chair to look at him.

´You okay? ´

He turned around to look at me. ´Uh yeah… It's just, I don't get this maths problem.´ He gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head. I walked over to him and looked at his book. He was studying vectors— this is so easy, I didn't know what he found so hard about this… then again, I'm a genius. ((cue dramatic hairflip-))

I went and pulled my chair over to his desk.

´Okay, let me show you. It's easy when you get the hang of it… Basically, a vector has a magnitude and a direction. The length of the line shows its magnitude and the arrowhead points in the direction. Okay so far? ´ He nodded yes.

´Good, so now to add them, you're simply going the head and tail of the vector.' I started to draw to arrows joining them together, explaining how to add them.

After about five minutes, Matt finally understood. It was as if a light bulb lit up on his head.  
´Ohhhhhhh! This is soo easy! Thanks Mells! ´ He exclaimed happily, giving me a huge smile.

I know I said no distractions, but helping someone and teaching them is also helpful for studying so it was a win-win situation. I sat back down at my desk and carried on studying. About an hour and a half later the bell rang for lunch. The exam was right after. I wanted to carry on studying though by now my stomach was growling.

´Come on Mello. You need to eat. ´  
´No, I need to study. It's more important right now.´  
´Look man, I know this is something very important to you and I know you want to become first, but by rejecting your body of food and at least 20 minutes of time out is going to affect your grades.´

I stared at my paper

´Come on, just eat something. Take your books with you and you can study while you eat! Come on bro … for me? ´

I sighed. ´Fine. But I'm taking my books. ´ He grinned and nodded at me; I'd never seen someone so worried about me.

Matt and I walked in to the cafeteria and got our lunches and sat down. I started to eat quickly.

´Mells, if you eat so fast you're going to get hiccups. Or a stomach ache, then you won't appreciate it in the middle of the exam.´

I nodded and slowed down. Matt was right I was very hungry and it gave a little time to relax. Too soon came Misa.

´Misa-Misa has been working all morning! I'm so tired!' she exclaimed. sitting down next to Matt. I looked at her. She laid her head onto Matt's shoulder and I shot a glare at her; I'm pretty sure he didn't see it but I was annoyed that she kept flirting with him.

'Misa. Where's Matsuda? ´ I asked in a stern voice.

She straightened herself up. `He's doing some stuff, he said he´d be here soon! Why what up? ´

´Nothing.´

Soon after, I finished my meal. ´I'll be in the library, studying till the end of break.´ both Matt and Misa nodded and with that, I left.

I went to the library and sat down. _Dammit, why did Misa always have to do that!? She has someone for Christ's sake! …I can't deal with this right now, I need to study._ And that's what I did for the rest of lunch.

~~o~~

Once lunch was over, everyone went to their form room and sat down at their desk, waiting for the exam to start. I was pretty confident with all the studying I did. Matt turned around to me.

´Good luck Mells.´ He said grinning at me.

´Yeah, you too.´ I smiled back at him.

Ryuzaki came in through the door with a pile of exam papers and began to lay them down on each of our desks. The exam contained a series of subjects mainly maths and English, but it had some German and history.

´Alright students, you have 2 hours 15 to complete the exam. Good luck. The time is now 1:30 you may begin.´

With that we started the exam. It was pretty easy and I went through most of the things quickly. However German was my weaker subject. I mean, I knew the work, it was just those damn verb endings that caught me out.

After what seemed like an eternity, the exam was nearly over. I had finished it and I still had time to go over my work just in case. I made sure to answer all the questions. As I flicked the last page time was up.

´Alright students, the exam is now finished. Put your pens down and remain in silence. The exam is not officially over until all the papers are collected.´

It took about 5 more minutes of silence until all was done.  
'Okay you may now speak.´ And with that, the noise level suddenly rose.

Matt turned to me.

´So how was it? How did you find it? ´

´It was fine, I'm feeling pretty confident, but we won't know till later this afternoon. They put up all the scores in ranks.´

´I'm sure you did fine! Your uber Smart Mells! I think it went pretty good too.' he smiled as if he were the Cheshire cat.

For the rest of the afternoon until dinner, Matt insisted we played some video games to celebrate the end of the exam. It was really fun actually. I couldn't stop laughing.

´So, Mells. What your weakness? ´ He said, slithering the ´s´

´Pff, please. I have no weakness! ´

´Oh yeah, sure! I'm sure I could find it!´

´Oh really? And how are you going to do that?!´

´Like this!' he jumped on me and started tickling me. Okay he found it; I was extremely ticklish.

´Hahahahaha! Matt stop- Hahaha I can't breathe- Hahahaha´ I couldn't breathe because of the laughter, he pushed me down so I was laying on my back and he was on top of me. He stopped tickling me and stared at me. I felt my heart begin to race as he leaned down a few millimetres—only to get off me and sit beside me. I sat up and looked at him. Had he wanted to kiss me? Matt looked at me and started laughing.

´Come on, I'm starving.´

´How are you always hungry?! I really don't understand.' I chuckled.

We went over to the canteen; it was empty, everyone had gone to look at their result.

´Where is everyone? ´

´Looking at the board.´

´shouldn't we go too? ´

´I prefer to look at my results without all the people. Let's eat first and then look. ´

He nodded and went to eat. As soon as we finished our meal and went to the exam board everyone had gone to eat.

I looked at my result, still second I see, only by a few points. Damn German! I have to study more that subject. I looked at Matt who had a shocked face and was grinning like an idiot.

´Oh my god! I'm third! How is this even…? I'm third! I'm motherfucking third! ´ He started to jump up and down like a child.

I felt time stop as he grabbed my face and suddenly kissed me and went back to jumping around. I stood shocked by his spontaneous move, taking time to register what had just happened. Matt suddenly stopped and realised what he had just done and looked at me.

I cleared my throat. ´Umm... congratulations on coming third... I told you that you could do it if you studied.´

´Um yeah, thanks. You helped though´

We walked back to the dorm in silence. I kept thinking about the Kiss. It actually felt nice!

We walked back into the dorm and I walked into the bathroom to do my hair and put on my night wear, Matt came in after to brush his teeth. Without a Word I pulled his shirt and smashed our lips together. The Kiss was frantic and needy and it felt so good and we just stood there making out. He began to run his fingers through my hair as I tried to pull him closer. His tongue stroked my lips making them part, we began to explore each other's mouths in the heated Kiss. I pulled away looking at Matt who was grinning and out of breath.

´Night Matt.´ I smirked at him.

He ran a hand through his hair, catching his breath. ´Yeah, night Mells´

**Soo this is the new chappy xD I leave u with a kiss …. Things are getting serious ;) I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&R**

**((id like to thank ****Psychedelic-Dreams01**** once again for beta Reading and so on xD ))**


End file.
